purple haze
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kupikir aku sedikit tertarik padamu. Tentu saja Midoriya lebih mampu menarik perhatianku, tapi kau berbeda. Maaf telah mencuci otakmu saat festival olahraga dulu. Tapi aku tak menyesal sih." Shinsou menyeringai. Ojiro mengutuk pemuda di sampingnya dalam hati.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Purple Haze © shirocchin**

 **Shinsou Hitoshi x Mashirao Ojiro**

Mashirao Ojiro tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di apartemen Shinsou Hitoshi—murid kelas departemen umum, yang beberapa waktu lalu telah mencuci otaknya selama pertandingan babak penyisihan saat festival olahraga Yuuei diadakan. Pemuda berambut ungu mendadak kerap berkunjung ke kelas 1-A, bukan untuk memprovokasi atau mencari gara-gara (terima kasih kepada Midoriya Izuku yang telah membimbing Shinsou ke jalan yang lurus, sepertinya), melainkan untuk mengajak Ojiro pulang bersama. Sungguh fenomena yang aneh mengingat Shinsou bukan tipe yang suka berteman, lagipula pemuda berambut ungu dengan lingkar samar di bawah matanya itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain.

"Kau mengaktifkan _quirk_ -mu untuk membuatku mau pulang bersamamu." Ojiro menendang kerikil sepanjang jalan. Pemuda itu masih gugup dan sedikit was-was berada di dekat Shinsou yang notabene adalah manusia brengsek—setidaknya dulu. Entah sekarang. Ojiro menciptakan jarak di antara mereka, samar namun membuat Shinsou meliriknya lewat sudut mata.

"Kupikir, aku sedikit tertarik padamu. Tentu saja Midoriya lebih mampu menarik perhatianku, tapi kau berbeda. Maaf telah mencuci otakmu saat festival olahraga dulu. Tapi aku tak menyesal sih." Shinsou menyeringai. Ojiro menunduk, mengutuk pemuda di sampingnya dalam hati.

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku?"

Angin musim semi menerbangkan serbuk berbagai bunga yang mekar selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Ojiro bersin sebanyak tiga kali, hidungnya memerah. Shinsou mengeluarkan sapu tangan polos dari dalam saku _blazer_ dan menyerahkannya pada Ojiro.

"Y-ya, terima kasih. Maksudku, baiklah. Aku mau ke apartemenmu." Ojiro menyambut tawaran Shinsou dengan kepala sedikit pening.

 _Shit_ , barusan Shinsou mengaktifkan _quirk_ -nya. Ojiro tak bisa berkutik saat tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengikuti langkah Shinsou, berbelok saat mencapai sebuah tikungan dan berhenti di sebuah apartemen bercat abu-abu suram.

"Karena kau sudah di sini, kupikir kau tak bisa melarikan diri lagi, Ojiro."

.

Isi kepala Ojiro sudah dipenuhi hal-hal mengerikan saat Shinsou muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sebilah pisau. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia ingin membuat omurice untuk makan malam, dan sebagai tamu, Ojiro disuruh duduk manis di kamar Shinsou sementara sang pemilik kamar sibuk di dapur. Ojiro diserang perasaan tidak enak, duduknya tak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi; telentang di atas permadani sembari menatap langit-langit kamar, duduk di atas kursi, berguling hingga hampir masuk ke kolong tempat tidur, dan akhirnya Ojiro lelah sendiri. Shinsou tak mungkin memintanya untuk menginap, bukan? Sungguh pikiran konyol. Ojiro bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan membuka mulut. Ia akan membiarkan Shinsou berceloteh sepuasnya dan Ojiro cukup memberinya senyuman kecil sebagai balasan.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal jelek tentangku, Ojiro. Kau bisa bicara denganku tanpa khawatir aku mencuci otakmu. Aku tak setiap saat mengaktifkan _quirk_ -ku, dan kuharap kita bisa bercakap-cakap layaknya manusia normal."

Ojiro mematung. Penampilan Shinsou di luar jam sekolah terlihat lebih santai dan enak dipandang—maksudnya, pemuda yang sekilas seperti psikopat itu benar-benar seperti orang lain. Ojiro merasa tak perlu berkomentar apapun, selain mengucapkan terima kasih atas hidangan makan malam yang menggugah selera. Di atas sebuah meja kayu terdapat dua piring omurice yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Telur dadar berwarna keemasan dengan sedikit minyak yang menetes membuat perut Ojiro semakin bergejolak. _Hell_ , bahkan ibunya sendiri payah dalam membuat omurice.

"Tidak beracun kok." Shinsou seolah membaca pikiran Ojiro karena pemuda berambut ash blonde tercenung.

" _W-well_ , kuharap kau benar. Racun selalu tersembunyi di balik penampilan yang indah."

Shinsou terkekeh. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang makan lebih dulu. Kalau aku mati, kau cukup menelepon polisi."

"Kita makan sama-sama saja."

Shinsou memerhatikan bagaimana Ojiro memasukkan suapan pertama. Beberapa butir nasi berwarna kecokelatan menempel di sudut bibir, Ojiro mengelap dengan punggung tangan membuat butiran nasi tertinggal di permukaan kulit. Dengan sigap Ojiro menjilatnya terburu-buru. Shinsou tak bermaksud mengintimidasi murid kelas 1-A yang kini mulai makan dengan gerak gerik tak nyaman karena terus diperhatikan.

" _Gochiso-sama deshita_. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku belum mengabari ibuku jika hari ini pulang telat." Ada nada menyalahkan dalam kalimat Ojiro. Ini semua karena Shinsou yang hobi menyeretnya untuk pulang bersama. Ojiro bahkan tak sempat menolak atau menghindar. Shinsou selalu berhasil menemukannya.

"Di luar gelap. Lebih baik kau menginap. Kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama, itu jika kau tak keberatan." Shinsou membereskan piring kotor, membawanya menuju dapur dan mencucinya di wastafel.

"Gelap tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk menginap di apartemenmu, Shinsou. Kau pikir aku bocah?" Ojiro berdiri di depan cermin, merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan—beberapa kancing teratas terbuka, ikat pinggang melonggar, dan blazernya kusut di sana sini.

"Penampilanmu seperti kita baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Shinsou tak tahan untuk menggoda Ojiro. Sifat jahil Shinsou suka muncul dengan sendirinya saat melihat Ojiro dalam keadaan menggemaskan.

"Kau membuatku takut." Ojiro merapikan dasi. Ia bisa melihat pantulan sosok pemuda berambut ungu di belakangnya, menyeringai licik.

Bicara soal rambut ungu Shinsou, Ojiro sedikit tertarik. Model rambutnya mengingatkan Ojiro pada rambut Midoriya Izuku yang mekar seperti bunga—warna ungunya seperti warna bunga lavender. Ojiro pernah mencium aroma itu saat ia berjalan beriringan dengan Shinsou. Mungkin wangi shampo atau sabun—atau parfum. Ojiro tertawa dalam hati mengetahui pemuda bertampang berandal seperti Shinsou memiliki aroma yang menyenangkan—dan menenangkan. Ojiro ingin bertanya, tapi itu bukan urusannya. Ujung-ujungnya Shinsou akan menggodanya dan memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan bisa ia jawab.

"Apa aku harus mencuci otakmu agar kau bersedia menginap di tempatku? Ayolah, Ojiro."

Shinsou setengah memaksa. Ojiro mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas karpet.

"Aku tak akan sudi pulang bersamamu lagi jika kau melakukannya." Ancaman itu sepertinya cukup ampuh karena Shinsou tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi dingin.

"T-tapi, mungkin lain kali akan kupertimbangkan—jika kau bersikap baik." Ojiro merasakan pipinya memanas. Ah, sialan.

"Kupikir aku sudah menjadi sosok yang baik. Apa aku masih terlihat seperti orang jahat di matamu?"

Ojiro menggeleng. "Tidak, maksudku—jika kau berhenti memberiku tatapan seolah-olah ingin memakanku, memaksaku untuk pulang bersama, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatku tak nyaman, aku bisa mempertimbangkan tawaranmu."

"Jika aku tak mencuci otakmu kau pasti akan menghindar." Shinsou menyanggah.

"Kurasa kau benar." Ojiro tertawa kecil, melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan dan tenang,"Aku janji tidak akan melarikan diri lagi. Sebagai gantinya, ajaklah aku dengan cara normal. Tanpa _quirk_ , tanpa pemaksaan."

Shinsou beranjak dari posisinya, mengantar Ojiro sampai pintu depan. "Akan kulakukan."

Wangi lavender kembali menerjang indera penciuman Ojiro. Angin yang bertiup di malam hari membawa aroma itu memenuhi udara. Ojiro kembali terbuai.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu besok."

"A-aku juga."

"Wajahmu merah."

"Diamlah. Aku pulang. _Jaa_."

Shinsou bersandar di sisi pintu, memandang punggung Ojiro yang perlahan terlihat samar di antara kegelapan malam.

" _Fuck_ , aku lupa memberinya sebuah ciuman."

 **END**


End file.
